Portrait of the Stained Princess
Portrait of the Stained Princess will be the sixteenth installment in the Dark Parables franchise. It will take place in Spain. As the Fairytale Detective, we must investigate the disappearance of an art apprentice and his connection to the 300-year-old cursed portrait in the ruins of the Cisneros kingdom. It will be based on The Ugly Duckling with elements of the Spanish [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Compa%C3%B1a Estadea] and The Children of Lir. Briefing Welcome to Spain, Detective! Your task is to locate a missing man. About a month ago, two art apprentices snuck into some old castle ruins. Only one of them has returned, and he's still shaken up from it. They discovered the legendary painting "Princess with a Duckling" hidden in the castle ruins. Suddenly, the princess stepped out from the portrait, capturing the missing apprentice. Since then, strange things have been reported around the castle. Specifically, traces of spilled paint were found to have been spreading from the ruins to the surrounding area. Other people, and even animals, have gone missing as well. One witness even saw a lady wandering around with a duckling in her arms. He described her as a phantom made of paint. According to our resources, the painting "Princess with a Duckling" is cursed. It was modeled after the princess of a lost kingdom, Cisneros, who went missing three-hundred years ago. This wandering lady may be the missing princess. Either way, she is a key suspect in this mysterious case. Good luck, Detective! Plot To be added... Parables The Ugly Duckling Once, there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from; it was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the his brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the prince tried to protect the duckling, his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgrace upon us." Both the prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A princess, who was of a similar age, approached the prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" Connection * On the Fairytale Detective's bag there are three symbols that are making reference to previous cases of the Detective: the symbol of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, a dragonfly seen for the first time in The Exiled Prince but represents Princess Brigid and symbol of the "Merry Men" from Jack and the Sky Kingdom. Trivia To be added... Media Screenshots= DP 16 Loading Screen.png Opening cut1.png Opening cut2.png Opening cut3.png Opening cut3.5.png Opening cut4.png Opening cut6.png Opening cut7.png Opening cut8.png Opening cut9.png Opening cut10.png Opening cut11.png Opening cut13.png 16 briefing.png Islet Rock.png PSP shadow1.png PSP shadow2.png PSP shadow3.png Fionnuala and Aleda.png Pushed off the keep.png Falling.png |-|Concept Art= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Wallpaper= Coming-soon.jpg |-|HOP Scenes= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Promos= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Other Images= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Video= Category:Games Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:A to Z